A Mistocal Encounter
by Betemagus ColdKnight
Summary: A day in the Bayeville park of the future becomes something more for Cristof Wagner.


Title: A Mistocal Encounter  
Author: Cristof Wagner  
Genre: X-men: Evolution  
Category: Romance  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men. They are the property of Marvel comics. Nor do I claim to possess ownership of the Television series X-men: Evolution. Thundercat is owned by the author Mistogirl/Thundercat. I own Cristof Wagner aka Kaltesritter. No profit is gained by this work of fiction. DON'T SUE ME.  
  
  
{Thoughts}  
German  
  
Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters- 2:13pm March 21, 2017  
  
  
Kurt Wagner beamed in obvious overwhelming happiness, or rather the holographic projection of what a more a "human" looking Kurt was beaming in happiness. It didn't really matter though, because they were both happy. The same situation had befallen the fairly young woman walking along with him, Kitty Pryde-Wagner. Walking between them however was the happiest of the three. Cristof Wagner swung himself by the arms of his loving and attentive parents. He was just holding their hands to feel safe and secure, they however had an ulterior motive-to keep him in the same time zone.  
As they had well found out by this his sixth birthday he had the uncanny talent of ending up somewhere on the other side of the state, and despite being his parents there was little they could do to track him once he 'ported.  
  
Cristof wasn't going anywhere. There wasn't anywhere he would have rather been except with his parents. Though he couldn't help feeling a bit empty. Neither of his friends were around. Laurie and Her parents had gone to that new amusement park for the day, and Sam wasn't allowed to come out today after he accidentally set the institute's living room couch ablaze the previous night. He was content with his parents if he couldn't be with his friends.   
  
There was a slight tug of a long running sadness in Cristof as he remembered that even his friends didn't know what it was like to be him. They could go out and be seen in public without an image inducer, or image faker as Cristof called it. Of course his mother and father loved him despite his appearance maybe more because of it.  
  
{Mama is Daddy's best friend...} Cristof thought {... and I know she loves us both, I can feel it. but my friends will never understand. I wish someone could}  
  
  
Kurt and Kitty seemed to sense the heavier than usual thoughts that appeared to consume their young son. Perhaps it was his pensive glower that had alerted them, perhaps it was the puff of air that he blew out in frustration. However it was that they picked up on it, they did.  
  
"Cristof, what's wrong?" Kitty asked her son, to which he had a curt response  
  
"nuthin"  
  
"Are you bored honey, do you want to go for a walk in the park"  
  
Cristof nodded slightly in the affirmative. The park did seem like a good idea. Perhaps it would get his mind off of his lack of friends. His smile picked up a bit as he thought that he could possibly have some fun. It feel a bit again as his father started in with a routine that even at six years old was getting old.  
  
"Cristof, you know zhe ruhles vhen ve are outzide of the inztitute: no using your powerz zo zhat zhe normal humans can see you, no znoballs in sommer, und leave your vatch alone. Verstehen sie das sohn?"  
  
"Ja, vati."  
  
Cristof responded with his usual sigh of frustration. It wasn't like he could even tamper with the watch. It required an access code to deactivate ever since he got it, he guessed for his own protection ( after all everything they did was ), and since he started getting his powers under some slight modicum of control it was shielded against his powers and those of all the other x-kids. Even if he wanted to he couldn't mess with it, and boy did he want to. So off to the Bayeville Memorial Park they went Cristof swinging a little less energetically between his parents.  
  
  
  
  
--Bayeville Memorial Park 2:37pm -  
  
  
Kurt, Kitty, and Cristof entered the park shortly after 2:30 in the afternoon. It was everything that parks are supposed to be: the birds were singing and flying about, dogs were chasing Frisbees, and people were gathered just to enjoy the sunshine. Several gazebos were strategically place over the span of the park some on the path some out of the way, generally speaking. They had been walking around the park for some time now, once in while Cristof would break away for a moment to chase a squirrel or a group of pigeons, Kurt joined in once with Kitty left behind surveying the scene wondering whether to let herself be mortified or entertained. She considered fleetingly about joining the chase, but the decision was made for her as there was nothing left to chase nearby. During their park-bound sojourn the trio had strayed from the path a great deal. As far they could see there were very few people in this section of the park. Unlike the rest of the park this area was partially wooded and only possessed one gazebo. Kurt and Kitty kept the gazebo out of view from Cristof for as long as was mutantly possible, but when it did come within his field of vision he was pleasantly surprised. There stood, either within the confines of the gazebo or directly outside of it, most of his family and friends: Jean Grey, Cyclops, Spyke, Storm, Rogue, Laurie, Sam, the Professor, and Kitty's parents-- even Logan was there albeit he was standing by a tree to the right of the gazebo but he was there. As soon as they noticed that Kurt, Kitty, and Cristof had come into view however they all screamed at the top of their lungs   
  
"SURPRISE".   
  
The small children Sam and Laurie were of course ecstatic to be part of a surprise birthday party. They were jumping up and down and repeatedly screaming surprise until their parents made them stop.Cristof was needless to say greatly enthused by the outpouring of affection by his family. He would get to spend the day with his friends after all. Kurt and Kitty beamed at heaving been able to make Cristof's sixth birthday as special as possible.  
  
The party went as parties for children go. They ate cake and ice cream. They played completely inane games like pin the tail on the donkey, the piñata bashing, and the numerous games of tag. After the most recent game of tag was over, having no winner or losers, everyone was exhausted. A single shadow fell over the edge of the gazebo and few of the guests in attend bore confused looks in the direction that the shadow originated from. Cristof turned to see who the late arrival was, as did many of the party-goers.  
  
There stood a strange woman dressed in a midnight blue ankle length dress. She had red air and a pale complexion, but she wasn't readily identifiable. She had a moderate sized wrapped box tucked under one arm, and she looked as if she were about to burst into tears at any moment. She walked slowly over to the table that had the modest collection of gifts on it and placed hers among them. She wiped away a single tear from her right eye as her eyes came across Cristof playing. She turned quickly and ran back in the direction from which she had emerged. She didn't speak to anyone and no one spoke to her, as no one seemed to know her even though she apparently thought she had some reason to be there. The unspoken question seemed to hang in the air : Who was that woman? At least until Kurt checked the card attached to the box.   
  
It was signed "I love you, my grandson... even though I may not be around.-Call me and I'll be there."  
  
Cristof apparently hadn't been jarred at all by the strange occurrence, and was playing with the other children when he suddenly sensed something, rather someone. He sensed another feeling nearby, but it didn't belong to any of his family. It was someone else. A curious someone. Cristof tried to find the feelings in his surroundings, but all he saw were the tops of trees, until something black caught his eye in a tree above him. As fast as it was there though it was gone, and he felt it in another tree nearby. When he looked to it it was gone again only to have him sense it back in the tree nearest to him one more. While the adults group together within the confines of the gazebo the children were left to their own devices outside. With his parents and the others distracted now ws the only time that he'd be able to go she who was in the trees.  
  
There was a small puff of smoke where Cristof had stood only moments before aside of the soft sound of [Bamf-pop] it was the only herald of his power as he ceased to be on the 'grounds' of the park. He was in the trees, and directly behind the source of the emotions.  
  
Cristof had never seen this girl before, that was obvious from the start. He surely would have remembered. She was perched on a branch just infront of him and had pivoted around on one ankle when she heard him 'port in. Cristof looked at unsure of what to say. She was someone who might understand. He could see that now. She was covered from the top of her head to her toes in soft-looking black and white fur, her ears were point like those of a cat, and from behind her Cristof could see that she had a tail -not like his but then again how many people had a tail at all.  
  
Cristof began to sense a myriad of emotions from her, and there was a soft and constant crackling of electricity forming around her hands.-- There was curiosity as before, but added to the mix were anger, confusion, and worst of all the emotions Cristof had been exposed to so far-Fear. She was afraid of him, well not him exactly but indirectly she was afraid of his presence. He was never one to let a little fear stop him, so he decided to act.  
  
"Hi" he said extending his hand in a friendly greeting of sorts.  
  
She didn't have quite the reaction that he had hoped. She seemed to take a step back, though she didn't have a whole lot of space left on the branch she was half sitting on. There was however a lightening of the emotions that surrounded her-the curiosity seem to be ever-present , but the anger was gone, and the fear seemed to be lessened, but the confusion seemed to want to stay a bit. Apparently she no longer considered him an immediate threat as the electricity around her hands settled down to slow and steady buzz. He wanted her to stay, but he didn't want to get fried.  
  
"Ya wanna go zhere down und have some cake an' ice cream"  
  
She didn't move any farther away, but then again she didn't move any closer. She remained silent but shook her head, indicating that she did NOT want to come down to have some refeshments, but when Cristof thought about it.  
  
{Would I want to go down to meet strangers without a image faker?}  
"Do ya vant some cake und ice cream up here?"  
  
She shyly nodded her head . Cristof accepted this as progress. This was better than her sitting in silence fearing what he was going to do. If only she could see how similar they were. Cristof put a single finger vertically to his lips and she nodded again. He began to point with his index finger at a point between them. He began to form a circle in the air where he had originally pointed and soon there was a glowing two dimensional portal suspended in the air between the two. Her eyes widened at the most obvious display of a mutant power. This was when Cristof noticed them they were almond shaped and lilac colored. Moreover they were beautiful. Cristof hesitated for a moment just to make sure that he had seen what he thought he had. Cristof reached through the shimmering circle and when he pulled his hand back he presented her with a piece of chocolate cake a la mode. She accepted the offering with gratitude, but not overly so ... there was an almost imperceptible nod of her head in thanks.   
  
"My name iz Cristof, vhat's yours?"  
  
"Vendy, I mean Wendy" she said and started to eat the cake in slow careful forkfuls trying not to get any of the frosting on the fur around her face. Cristof couldn't help but chuckle a little bit at how she ate. She seemed to glare at him for and just stuck her tongue out at Cristof.  
  
"Why are laughing at me?"   
  
"I don't eat like zhat."  
  
"cuz you don't have to deal with fur"  
  
"ja, I do."  
  
"Well I don't see any"  
  
"Vendy can you do zhat thing vith the electricity again?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Vud you please just zap my vatch"  
  
"Your funeral"  
  
Cascading electrical charges built up around Wendy's hands until they reached their breaking point and erupted forward toward Cristof's wristwatch. It didn't burst into flames or explode in a shower of sparks. Rather it just sort of sizzled for a moment and Cristof's human guise flickered once-twice- and on the third it stayed off revealing the blue Crsitof with his blue fur, pointed ears, fangs, and of course his tail.  
  
"Zho, you vere saying Vendy..."  
  
"Wow"  
  
For the rest of the day Wendy and Cristof chased each other around that tree, while at the same time trying to be quiet enough not to be noticed. Cristof was using all of his appendages to try and stay ahead of Wendy, but it wasn't working as well as he might have hoped. She was keeping up even though she really couldn't use her tail as a climbing tool. If fact toward the end of the day Wendy had managed to pin Cristof against one of the tree's branches. As quickly as she had him pressed up against the branch she jumped back onto the branch behind them. What neither of them had expected however came from below them.  
  
"CRISTOF"  
  
Cristof turn toward the direction that his mother's voice came from. he was majorly disappointed. He had wanted to play some more with Wendy, but he had to listen to his mother. Before he could turn around again he felt her face next to his and her lips press against his cheek. She pulled away and Cristof felt a puff of air as it filled the space where Wendy had just been. He didn't have to look-the aura of fun, happiness and excitement that had replaced her earlier fearful emotions. She just wasn't there anymore. Cristof wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, wiping away a tear and at the same time mussing his facial hair to one side.   
  
[Bamf-pop]  
  
Cristof was once again inside the gazebo and everyone around, especially his parents, breathed a sigh of relief. Cristof however was lost within his own thoughts even as they packed up the X-van, and drove back the institute.  
  
{I liked her, but I'll find her. Hey I can teleport}  
  
  
{... but then again she can too}  
  
He was quiet for the entire trip, back to the mansion and for the rest of that week. He had gained a best friend and lost her all in the same day.  
  
NOT the end.  
  
  
A/N: By the way people it's Rogue not Rouge. Just FYI. and as always review please.  



End file.
